


Before/After

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Colin, Community: spn-masquerade, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Felching, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Porn Video, Rimming, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No one’s gonna see it, right?”</p><p>Colin looks around the large hotel room and swallows nervously.  Jared watches the fresh fruit of his adam’s apple bob up and down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before/After

**Author's Note:**

> A masquerade fill for the prompt: Jensen wants to see Jared take this younger version of himself apart. And he'll make sure Jared does it right.
> 
> Colin is 15. Jensen and Jared aren't the nicest guys.

 

“No one’s gonna see it, right?”

 

Colin looks around the large hotel room and swallows nervously.  Jared watches the fresh fruit of his adam’s apple bob up and down. 

 

“Of course not, Colin.”

 

Jensen looks up from his tripod to turn his full attention on Colin.  Jared’s been sucking Jensen’s dick for over a decade and one of those fixed looks still makes his stomach flip, so he can’t really blame Colin for the deer in headlights impersonation.

 

“You want a beer?”

 

Jared grabs one for himself and points at Colin.  Jared’s dick is probably longer than the number of beers Colin’s consumed in his lifetime but Colin shrugs, desperately nonchalant.

 

“Yeah, OK.”

 

It’s cute watching Colin try to play it cool as he sips one of Jensen’s IPA’s and hides his hops grimace. 

 

“We don’t have to film anything, Colin.”

 

Jared takes a swig of his beer and perches on the edge of bed.  This room had cost fuck-you money and Jared intends to ruin every five million threadcount inch of these sheets.

 

Colin just needs a little loosening up.

 

“But your first time, it’s just…”

 

Jared sighs, throwing the Sam eyes over at Jensen. 

 

“It’s really special.”

 

It had taken some talking to convince Colin to let them film him giving up his cherry, but Jensen’s mouth could convince someone to sell their own organs.  They’d done everything except fuck the kid and Jared knows two things: he whines like a bitch when he gets anything in his ass and he’s got some weird father-figure shit going on with Jensen. 

 

“Jensen and I always wish we’d filmed the first time we were together.”

 

That part’s true.  Neither of them had been able to sit down right for a week and Jared still jerks off thinking about the first time Jensen sat on his face after Jared had fucked him.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Colin.”

 

Jensen smiles, that smile that makes Colin wipe his sweaty palms on his skinny jeans. 

 

“It’d be nice to have something to watch when you go away.”

 

Jensen shrugs, smiling like some lovesick kid.  Jared glances at the steady green “on” light of the camera and gives Jensen an approving smile.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Setting his beer on the floor, Jared slides his arm over Colin’s shoulders. 

 

“We both miss you.”

 

“I miss you too,” Colin says a touch too soon before he backtracks.  He takes a long pull off his beer and wipes his mouth.

 

“You know, life on the road.”

 

Colin looks at both of them with a world-weary expression above his barely peach fuzzed face.  Jensen always jokes that they’re all eighteen, some of them are just eighteen-minus-three like Colin.

 

“Yeah, man.”

 

Jared slowly takes Colin’s beer and places it next to his own before whipping out his best line.

 

“I really wanna kiss you right now.”

 

He doesn’t let Colin answer, just palms his cheek and pulls him in.  Colin opens easy, mouth a little bitter from the beer but still kid-sweet.  Maybe another time he’ll see what that sweet little tongue looks like in Jensen’s fucked out asshole, but Jensen’s wearing his director’s hat today. 

 

Jared opens his eyes enough to see Jensen grinning and zooming in with the camera.

 

He unzips Colin’s hoodie without any complaint and pulls his own shirt off over his head.  Colin blinks, looking a little dazed just from kissing. He’s gonna be fucking unconscious after he actually gets laid.

 

“Take your shirt off, Colin.”

 

Ah, Jensen’s director voice.  No one says no to that voice, certainly not the skittish little praise whore licking Jared’s spit off his lips.

 

Colin’s chest has the concave profile of a boy who hasn’t grown into his shoulders yet.  Mis-matched parts.  It makes Jared’s dick fatten up just looking at him. 

 

“Why don’t you stand up for me, Colin?”

 

Shaky legs and those palms running down his thighs again, Colin staggers to his feet.  Even standing he’s barely taller than Jared is sitting down.

 

He’s hard, too.  His cock bulges out against his jeans, a nice handful for Jared to cup as he looks at the camera.

 

“You gonna share with the rest of us, Jay?”

 

Jared hooks a hand into Colin’s waistband and tugs him in between the brace of Jared’s thighs.  Colin’s skin is warm, the easy flush of youth. 

 

“Turn him around.”

 

“I think he’s gettin’ jealous,” Jared jokes, soft enough to make Colin think he’s sharing secrets.  He presses a quick kiss to Colin’s chest before he grabs his hips and turns him to face the camera.

 

“You know how good you look, Colin?”

 

Jensen likes the blushers and it’s almost too easy with Colin.  He smiles back at Jared before looking into the camera.

 

Colin’s pants come off with a pleased groan from Jensen.  He kicks out of his jeans, bending over to work them off where they’re stuck to one toe.  Jared needs his tongue in that ass immediately.

 

But not until Jensen gets his Before.

 

Jared kisses his way along Colin’s ribcage, slowly turning him clockwise until Colin’s back is to the camera again.  Colin’s gonna have a nice dick one day soon, when it catches up to the rest of him. 

 

He ignores it for now, looking up and puling Colin down for another kiss.  Any residual shyness seeps out into Jared’s mouth until Colin’s putty-soft again.  Jared feels his way down Colin’s back, folding him until his hands rest on Jared’s shoulders.  He palms over Colin’s ass, firm and tight just like the rest of him. 

 

“Yeah, show me that hole.”

 

Jensen smiles, wolfish.  Jared digs his fingers in, spreading Colin open until Jensen curses softly.  His eyes are fixed on the display screen as he zooms in on Colin’s brand new hole. 

 

That’s the Before.  Tiny tight, baby pink, puckered up like a preschool kiss.  Jensen palms his cock and licks his lips, and Jared’s not into that kind of shit but he wonders what Jensen’s fat dick would do to that hole if he just forced it in right now.

 

“You’re doing great, Colin,” Jared whispers, stealing a few more kisses as he lets his index finger ghost over Colin’s hole.  Colin sighs into his mouth at the barely-there pressure.  Jensen always knows how to spot the ones who were born to take a dick.

 

“Bet you’re getting Jared real hard.”

 

Colin’s eyes go wide as Jared presses soft and sure on his shoulder, urging Colin down to his knees.  Jared spreads his thighs wide in invitation and Colin doesn’t need any more direction to fumble his slim fingers on Jared’s belt and open his fly.

 

“Careful.”  Jared inches his butt off the bed enough to let Colin tug his jeans down his thighs.  Jared’s not an arrogant guy, and he’s always thought Jensen is the handsomer of the two of them.  But Jared’s dick is fucking huge the same way he’s fucking tall – it’s just the truth.

 

“Want to show me how good that mouth is, Colin?”

 

Jensen’s so good at making things sound like suggestions.  Colin nods, licking his lips as Jared kicks his pants out of the way.  He hadn’t bothered wearing underwear.

 

“Just get it a little wet for me.”

 

Jared strokes himself and smiles at the camera, which Jensen is already releasing from the tripod.  This definitely gets a close-up.

 

Colin’s mouth is barely big enough to stretch all the way around Jared’s dick.  He gets an E for Effort if nothing else, straining to take it half-way down, the edges of his pink lips feathering out to white.  Jensen crouches next to them, his eyes trained on the flip screen and Jared will never understand where he gets his self control.  Jared would have had his dick out and stuffed into the first tight place he could find.

 

That’s probably why Jared usually goes first.

 

“I’ve seen you take more than that, Colin.”

 

Jensen clicks his tongue a little, admonishing, barely audible over the wet hum of Colin’s mouth but it makes him slide down until he gags out on the head.  Colin probably can’t even spell admonishing. 

 

“That’s it.”

 

Jensen zooms in as he talks Colin through a few more wet pulls at Jared’s dick.  Jared strokes his hand through Colin’s hair, still babysoft to the touch.  Colin’s gonna feel like peaches and cream inside and Jared’s getting impatient.

 

“My turn.”

 

He pulls Colin up by the hair just to tip him onto the bed, belly down because Colin’s little dick is cute and all but there’s better uses for Jared’s mouth right now. 

 

“Aw, fuck, Jay.”

 

Jensen’s face is flushed under his freckles, belying his steady grip on the camera.  He’s got to be hard, too, anyone would be as Jared pushes Colin’s colt thighs apart and flashes his tight little hole. 

 

“Want Jared to eat that sweet ass, Colin?”

 

Jensen pans up to Colin’s face, tucked against the comforter and even more flushed than Jensen’s. 

 

“Fuck yeah,” Colin moans, arching his hips back and spreading his legs like he’s been giving his ass up for years.

 

Jensen always knows.

 

Tilting his head to the side so Jensen can get a halfway decent view, Jared drags his tongue slow and showy over Colin’s hole.  He’s responsive like all the good ones are, shuddering and spreading his legs wider.  He’ll get used to getting fucked in no time and then they can make something really good out of him.

 

Jared's tongue is just as proportional as his cock and he fucks Colin as deep as he can, until he’s got spit on his chin and Colin is making noises that have every cock in the room leaking.  Even Jensen palms himself over his pants.

 

He gets two fingers in without much trouble.  Jensen had put the good lube on the nightstand and Jared’s knuckled in good when Jensen shifts himself onto the bed, camera steady in his hands.  Colin moans into the bedsheets and Jared’s pretty sure Jensen’s last closeup on his face was to capture the puddle of drool pooling by his cheek.

 

“Yeah, get him open good.”

 

Three fingers is a stretch and Jared’s cock jerks, eager for tight boy clutch as he gives Jensen a fond look for offering him first shot.  He goes until he can’t stand it any more and if Colin’s not really stretched enough it’ll just look better on camera.

 

“You’re ready, right, Colin?”

 

Jared squeezes out another pump of lube and slicks up his cock. 

 

“Why don’t you get on your back, let me see that pretty face.”

 

Colin rolls over and his face already looks like a mess, spit-shiny lips and his eyes doe blinking down at Jared’s lubed up dick.  At least the kid’s got enough sense to be nervous about fitting it in.

 

Jensen’s loving every second of this, Jared’s sure.  The brash little cocksluts they pick up sometimes are fun in their own way, barely stubbled jaws jutting forward as they take Jared’s cock like it’s a high school dare.  The nervous twitch of Colin’s nose, the way his legs draw up a little and his arms curl over his folding-desk flat stomach, the white gleam of his starlet white tooth chewing on his bottom lip – that mix of scared and desperate, those are the best ones.

 

“You look so hot, Colin.”

 

Jensen smiles, looking up to wink at Colin in what would be totally corny on anyone else but is just panty-melting on Jensen.  Colin’s legs part a touch, eager to please and prove himself to whatever liminal space Jensen clearly occupies in his mind – big brother, big star, _daddy_.

 

“Just relax for me, sweetheart.”

 

One hand braced on Colin’s trackstar thigh, Jared lines the head of his cock up with Colin’s sweet little furl.  Jensen gets in close, savoring the sight of Jared’s massive cock nudging up against Colin’s cherry snug hole, so big it’ll never get in, will it?

 

Jared smiles for his director and thumb-slides the head inside.

 

“Gotta let me in, Colin.”

 

Colin makes a sound that would shame a farm animal and even Jared’s voice is a little shaky.  Colin grips up around him like his ass can’t decide if it wants to pull him in or spit him out, so tight Jared can feel it in his teeth.

 

“Goddamn, kid’s fucking tight,” Jared mutters, raising his eyebrows at Jensen’s pleased stare.

 

One more inch of many to go has Colin gripping the sheets, face sauna flushed with sweat trickling next to his ears.  He’s gonna be a fucking mess by the time he gets the other eight in.

 

“Jesus fuck.”

 

Jensen risks a shaky shot to run his hand over his mouth, tugging a fat blurb of precome out of Jared’s dick as he steady sinks against Colin’s quiver.  Breaking in a new one’s good but knowing he can still fuck Jensen up is priceless.

 

“That’s it, Colin, feel so fucking good on my cock.”

 

Colin’s whining in his throat, what might be either of their names or his holy savior or just nonsense, not like it really matters.  Jared sinks to the base, too hard and too soon and Jensen almost drops the camera when Colin yelps and tries to scramble up the bed like there’s anywhere to go.

 

“You’re doing so good.”

 

Colin stills, nodding furiously up at both of them, big for his age but still boxed in slim under Jared’s body and the crouch of Jensen next to them.  Jensen’s angel-pretty face gleams with Jared’s favorite smile, the hungry one, the dangerous one that always makes them fall in line.

 

Jared would be pissed if Colin tried to leave but Jensen might not let him go and that’s why Jared will never, ever love anyone the same. 

 

Colin’s eyes are glassy but his little cock is fat and crying at the tip.  Jared spits in his palm and strokes him for the first time, making sure to angle it out of the way so Jensen can get a good view of his slow drawback.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?  Like we told you.”

 

A little faster now, in and out just to tease.  He can hear Jensen breathing heavy as a bead of sweat works its way down his neck.

 

“Gets your dick hard, Colin, taking my cock like a good boy?”

 

Jared grinds his hips, circling in until Colin makes that gut-punched noise from his sweet spot.  Rearing up on his knees he grabs Colin by the backs of his thighs, spreading him wider and giving himself some leverage.  Enough teasing.

 

“Gonna take it for me, Colin, let me pound this sweet ass till I fill you up?”

 

Colin’s dick twitches, a fresh pearl of precome streaking onto his belly.  Jared loves the leakers.

 

“Made to take a dick, weren’t you, sweetheart?”

 

Jared pulls back to the tip, growling softly at the flexing wink of Colin’s asshole. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Colin mumbles, barking off the end of it when Jared slams his cock back in. 

 

“Say it.”

 

He gives Colin a few rough thrusts before he grabs him by the chin, turning him to face Jensen’s lens.

 

“Say fuck me Jared, fuck me harder.”  Jared shakes him a little, just soft enough to be fond rather than nasty.  He’ll save that for later.

 

Over Jensen’s muttered “Yeah, fuck,” Colin opens his teen idol mouth and moans for it.

 

“F-fuck me Jared, fuck, fuck me hard, p-please.”

 

They’re moving fast enough to shake the bed now, all wet slaps as Jared drills him out deeper and deeper.  Each thrust of his cock loosens Colin up from too tight to come to just right, just tight hot wet enough that Jared could fuck him forever and blow his load any second.

 

“Fill him up, Jay, cream that fucking hole good for me.”

 

Jared can’t last long between Colin’s virgin asshole begging tight under him and Jensen barking orders.  He fucks in hard, curving his back and hauling Colin’s nothing hips back to come inside him as deep as he can.  They hadn’t really talked about it but Colin’s in no shape to object to a load in his ass.

 

It’s not like it’s the only one he’ll be taking tonight.

 

Jared curses his way through it, hips twitching as he empties spurt after spurt of come into Colin’s twitching body.  He digs his hands bruise-hard into Colin’s thighs and fucks out a little, just to show Jensen the frothy mess spilling out around his dick.

 

“Feel that, Colin, fucking hole all loaded up for me?”

 

Jared pulls out, fast and nasty but he can’t help it, not when Colin bleats and flexes out a fat rope of come.  His hole clutches at empty air, stretched open and puffed like a fat lip as come dribbles out with every breath Colin heaves.  Jared chases it back in with the oversensitive head of his dick, gritting his teeth as Jensen captures everything. 

 

The cords on Colin’s neck stand out, stretched pretty as Jared grinds into him, pulling out the filthy wet cheek pop sounds that Jensen loves the most. 

 

“My turn.”

 

Jensen’s hip jostles him, getting Jared’s attention as he shoves the camera in his hands.  The footage will go downhill from here but that’s fine, Jared can keep it steady enough to pull back and focus on Jensen hastily tugging his fly open.  Jensen somehow, miraculously, still has all of his clothes on and it’s even worse, better, something as he looms over Colin’s naked, fuck-flushed little body.

 

“You gonna share, Colin, let me fuck this wrecked little hole?”

 

“Oh,” Colin just moans, nodding as he watches Jensen stroke his cock.

 

“Get on your knees, let me see that ass up high for me.”

 

Watching Colin stumble onto all fours is a thing of beauty.  It takes him three tries, his legs shaking and his arms falling out from under him, all cock drunk but so relentlessly desperate to please.

 

“That’s it, good boy.”

 

Jensen hauls him back, bunching up the sheets under Colin’s knobby knees.  Jared zooms in on the rough grip of Jensen’s hands on his hips, smiling.

 

“Look at that, fucking asshole’s winking at me,” Jensen teases, pressing his thumbs against the baby gape of Colin’s hole as another rope of come gut-creeps out of him.

 

“Fuck,” Jared moans, knowing Jensen well enough to anticipate where this is going.

 

“Oh my god, what’re-“

 

Colin thrashes at the unexpected swipe of Jensen’s tongue over his fucked out hole.  Jensen fucks into him with his tongue, moaning and staring right up at Jared because he’s perfect.

 

“Dirty little hole tastes so good, Colin.”

 

Jensen sucks dirty, plush lips sealing to squelch wet and sloppy.  Colin’s face is buried in the bed but his legs spread wider as Jensen gives him one last rough flick of his tongue.

 

“Show him how good his ass tastes, Jay.”

 

Jensen shifts a pointed eyebrow at Jared’s softening, sloppy cock and grins, wicked.  Jensen is a miracle.

 

It’s hard with one hand bracing the camera but Jared’s got a big grip.  He knee-walks up to Colin’s face, urging him up with his other hand tucked under Colin’s sweaty jaw.  Colin’s breath ghosts over Jared’s fucked wet dick.

 

With one last look over the plane of Colin’s shaking back Jared pans the camera to Jensen, lining his cock up already.  Jared can feel the broken little gurgle Colin makes when Jensen slips the head inside and he lets go when Jensen curls over Colin’s back, tugging him up by the hair.

 

“Clean it up, Colin.”

 

Colin’s mouth is wet and warm and willing as he lets Jensen push him onto Jared’s cock, moaning and tonguing at the taste of himself and the come lube spit mess clinging to it.  It takes every inch of willpower Jared has to keep the camera steady but Jensen will murder him in his sleep if he doesn’t capture the wrecked, tear-streaked beauty of Colin’s face as he looks up at Jared and drools filthy around his cock.

 

He keeps Colin’s mouth sealed on him while Jensen fucks him rough, too hard to keep the camera steady and while this might be the shakiest second act in history it’s so worth it.  Jensen works every inch of his fat dick into Colin, fucking him sloppy and so loud the neighbors would complain if they hadn’t booked every room on this floor.  Colin’s drooling from both ends before long, spit pooling under his chin and a puddle of Jared’s come spilling out from his ass as Jensen fucks it out of him. 

 

“Put the camera back on the tripod,” Jensen huffs, pretty much the only one left out of the three of them who can use his big boy words.

 

Jared staggers up and pops it back on, grinning lopsided.  Jensen can still be bossy when he’s got his dick buried in some kid’s ass and it really shouldn’t be so adorable.  He makes sure the camera’s at a decent angle before he stumbles back onto the bed just in time for Jensen to haul Colin back by the hair and fill him up for the second time.

 

Jensen grinds into it, eyes flashing dark and gorgeous at Jared while he reaches down to wrap his hand around Colin’s boy fat cock. It only takes a few strokes until Colin’s shooting over Jensen’s knuckles, adding a third wet spot under him.  Jared’ll get his face in all of them before they’re done.

 

Jensen’s film-star stunning even when he’s balls deep in ruined boy hole but he’s a nasty motherfucker when he wants to be.  He pulls out, hard, while Colin’s still coming, chuckling a little at the frantic pull of Colin’s gaped hole and the choked-off sob he feeds into the sheets.

 

Colin’s too fucked out to hold himself up any more, but it’s easy for both of them to grab a leg and keep him where they want him.  Jensen pushes at his hole, keeping it open as he nods at Jared.

 

“Don’t be greedy, Colin.”

 

Jared runs his free hand along Colin’s side, smoothing his hand over sweaty skin.

 

“Push that ass out for us.”

 

Colin’s legs shake as he grunts with effort but he does it, flexing his puffy hole until streaks of come trickle out of his glistening insides.  The Before is good but this, the wrecked, fucked out After, this is really their favorite part.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Jared meets Jensen’s tongue in a swirl of copper pink and salty white, kissing Colin’s cherry back and forth until he’s the closest to good as new he’ll ever get.  They’re never really the same after.  It would almost make Jared sad if his cock wasn’t flushing fat between his legs for round two.

 

“Want to see him ride your cock while I ride your face,” Jensen kisses into his mouth, smiling as he licks the last trace of virgin from Jared’s lips until Jared just feels blessed.

 

They have a few more years before they’ll get tired of him, and they have the rest of their lives to watch his first time whenever they want.

 

 


End file.
